


A Titan Lover

by Pride_Frost



Category: Shingeki no Kyojin | Attack on Titan
Genre: Adorable Levi (Shingeki no Kyojin), Bottom Levi (Shingeki no Kyojin), Deleric is a bad ass titan, Deleric is after that ass, M/M, Pregnant Levi (Shingeki no Kyojin), Soulmates
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-12-02
Updated: 2018-12-02
Packaged: 2019-09-05 08:49:09
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Rape/Non-Con
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,228
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/16807378
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Pride_Frost/pseuds/Pride_Frost
Summary: On the way back to the walls a group of soldiers get stuck in a sticky situation. Erwin orders them to not risk their lives for anyone and simply focus on getting back. All soldiers for themselves.Levi happens to be one of the many who gets left behind, thought to be dead. Well, that is until he shows up pregnant and confused 1 day later.





	A Titan Lover

**Author's Note:**

> Soulmate:
> 
> 1\. Soulmates can get each other pregnant through saliva
> 
> 2\. They can smell their soulmate and recognize them as friends instead of foes
> 
> 3\. Meeting your soulmate is extremely rare, no one inside the wall have founds theirs (except for Levi)
> 
> 4\. The submissive in the relationship can get pregnant regardless of gender, but only by their soulmate. Except if it is the normal way and they are a girl, that does not change

“Heichou!!" Eren yelled as he saw his captain get crushed between the hands of a 16 meter abnormal titan. The titan had surprised the captain while he was busy with the multiple other titans around him. Eren and the survivors had regrouped near the forest clearing, planning to retreat back to the walls though Levi had struggled keeping up with the others as his maneuver gear had taken damage.    
  
At Eren's shout the rest of them turned to witness whatever trouble their heichou had found himself in only to gasp at what they saw. They knew that even strong soldiers had a hard time coming out of this without a scratch, seeing as Mikasa's right leg broke when she also was surprised by an unnoticeable titan. Though most times something like this happened during the day someone else were there to help them. Jean had ever so gracefully saved Mikasa, Eren currently carrying her bridal style since she couldn't stand.   
  
This time though there was no one that could reach Levi in time, there was a sea of titans between the 16 meter abnormal and the group of soldiers. They could only watch as the titan squeezed the small man.   
  
Levi's maneuver gear broke with the extra pressure and he cursed at the blades that were painfully cutting into him. He hissed in pain and closed his eyes, a horrifying pop sound coming from his shoulder. One of his blades slipped out of the titans grip and landed, Levi noticed out of the corner of his eye, on the blood coloured ground. The silver blade slowly sank into the thick liquid before disappearing from his sight.    
  
Eren's eyes widened and he dropped Mikasa before readying to take off towards Levi. Erwin's deep voice stopped him. "There is no use to try, it's a suicide mission to go through all those titans."    
  
"So we're just suppose to watch as our heichou is eaten, just like that!?    
  
"Erwin's right. And besides we have direct order to return as quickly as possible if danger occurred, you're still not stable enough for fights. That so many titans were here can not be changed and so can't shorty being eaten either. Now don't drop me again." Mikasa said as she struggled to stand up and threw her arms around Eren's neck, indicating he should continue carrying her like before. 

Eren bit his lip but nodded after awhile. During that time the titan lifted Levi up by his right leg and slowly brought him up to their open mouth, a sickening smile gracing their lips.   
  
Shaking his head Eren picked Mikasa up again and turned around with the rest of the group. Hange was silently crying, Erwin hid his face and Eren felt sick, either way the whole group of survivors continued forward toward the walls. None of them noticing the other abnormal closing in on the 16 meter. 

Levi swore when he saw the mouth of the beast under him, blood in it's mouth _very unsanitary._ Slowly Levi was lowered down towards the awaiting gap, trying to free himself but every time he moved his dislocated shoulder he froze in pain. 

A loud roar was the only warning that came before a 14 meter slammed itself into the taller titan, effectively knocking it over. The 14 meter had skin like most normal titans, but it also had hair. Very, very orange hair that's one thing Levi couldn't miss. It looked like a ball of fire atop of the titans head. Other than the orange hair and skin it reminded Levi of Eren's titan form just a little bit more, _hot?_ Levi shook his head, where did that thought come from? 

The ginger Eren-lookalike charged a second time against the now fallen titan, who still held Levi in a firm grip around the small mans leg. The ginger titan punched the other in the face before ripping Levi from it's grip. Another roar from the ginger, this time many times lower in tone, had the 16 meter up and walking away with a defeated look and Levi experiencing a full body shiver together with an unfamiliar wetness between his thighs. 

Levi's dislocated shoulder, wounds and confusion finally was enough for him and he fell asleep in the gingers hand, warmth enclosing him fully. 

Groaning Levi opened his eyes and closed them again when he saw the light. A warmth like no other was wrapped around his body, which felt ... better. Levi cracked his eyes open fast and looked down on his body, his shoulder was resting safely between two big fingers and his stomach was wrapped up with his white shirt. Other than that, nothing. He wore nothing. The warmth was from the two big hands around him keeping the warmth in. Levi sniffed the air one time and felt the unfamiliar wetness again, this time in the form of something slick running down his thighs. Whatever this smell was it was addicting. Levi panted and moaned a little when the scent grew in power, the slick running out of his now throbbing hole. _"What the fuck is wrong with me?!"_ The warmth was unbearable and the raven was sweating a lot. His eyelids grew heavy and he swore under his breath.

The two hands around him opened up, exposing him to the face of the ginger titan. Now up close Levi noticed the baby blue eyes and small freckles covering the titan. One more thing that Levi noticed was that the scent was even stronger now. Pretty much leaking slick at the time, Levi was out of his mind. He didn't react when the titan flipped him over, positioning Levi right for what to come next. Slowly opening his mouth the titan brought his tongue out teasingly licking up the slick from Levi's twitching hole. Levi let out a loud moan and thrust back at the tongue. Smirking, the titan licked him a few more times, delighted in the way he tasted. This brought more moans from Levi, some higher pitched which the titan huffed in arousal at hearing. Mentally saying 'fuck it' the titan penetrated Levi's ass with his tongue. "Ah!~" 

Many tiresome activities later Levi's ass was so sore that he couldn't care less about sitting down and the titan had somewhere halfway decided that Levi was his now. Letting Levi lay stomach down on his palms while the small man was trying to see where his clothes where. After searching for some minutes Levi gave up. He undid the white shirt around his stomach and put it on, disgusted at the poor state of it. Dried blood, come and slick covered the front and back of it making it look like it was a completely different colour. Sighing he turned around on his back and looked up at the the titan, it smiled down at him.

Levi was slowly falling asleep and the titan started it's long walk towards the other humans that he had seen. 

Mikasa, Eren, Jean, Hange, Armin, Erwin and many more soldiers got the surprise of their life when a ginger titan walked towards them with an almost naked Levi, who looked like he had been fucked by a volcano seven times in a row, in his hand.

Even more of a surprise when Hange days later confirms to the team that Levi is indeed pregnant.

**Author's Note:**

> This was rushed like fuck. It's 1 in the morning (=^=)  
> The titans name is Deleric.
> 
> Have a fucking fantastic day `°`


End file.
